


Here Goes Everything

by mggislife2789



Series: Crossing Paths [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Poston and Spencer Reid are exceptional students - accepted to University at just 12 years old. This is the story of their nearly lifelong friendship, separation and eventual reunion at the BAU.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Goes Everything

Ever since she was a little girl, her parents knew she was exceptional. The first indication for Charles and Michelle Poston that their little girl, Jade, was anything but ordinary came when she was just 4-months-old. An early childhood education teacher, Michelle knew the milestones her daughter would reach and when, so when her daughter clearly responded to her own name two months ahead of schedule, she decided to keep an eye out for earlier-than-normal development. Over the early years, Jade spoke, walked, followed directions, played pretend and showed concern for others much earlier than children the same age. 

Although most of those things could have been coincidental, Mr. and Mrs. Poston knew for sure that their daughter was unlike anyone else when she started kindergarten. While most children were just learning the days of the week, shapes and colors, Jade was intrigued by simple mathematics, the idea of cause and effect, and telling stories - milestones that were normally reached two-to-three grades later. Jade’s parents were called into a meeting with her teacher, Ms. Bolton, as well as the school principal not long after she began the school year. Her parents were notified that the work was too easy and although she needed to be socialized with children her own age for the time being, it might behoove them to allow the school to give her work more suited to her abilities. 

Charles and Michelle were clearly concerned for their child’s social development, but they didn’t want to stunt her academic growth either. Reluctantly and carefully, they allowed Jade to take on more and more difficult work, and the little girl thrived. Skipping grades by twos and threes, she was set to graduate high school by just 12 years old. Her parents were afraid to let their little girl go to college at such a young age, but she begged them to let her go. With the help of the faculty and administration at The University of Nevada, Las Vegas, where she had received a full scholarship, Jade, the youngest to ever attend, was set to begin a Bachelor of Arts in Psychology. She was always interested in what people did and why, so this seemed like the natural path for her to take. However, she knew she would finish quickly, and so she had many other areas of interest that she was interested in eventually studying.

Despite being the youngest student to ever be accepted to the University, Jade was told she wouldn’t be the only 12 year old on campus. Another 12 year old, by the name of Spencer Reid, would also be attending and pursuing the same degree. The staff made sure that Jade and Spencer would be in most of their classes together, so that they wouldn’t be alone in this big, new world that could scare even a freshman-aged student.

She was excited, but also extremely nervous. Was her intelligence a fluke? Would she be able to make it in the University? Academically? Socially? What if the older students made fun of her? Would she be able to gain the respect of her fellow students, being that she was only a child? She didn’t actually doubt her ability to complete the degree, but being in this setting years earlier than she should have been was truly scary. What if she never made any friends? What would this boy be like? Would they get along? What if he didn’t like her? She would have no one.

As scared as she was, when the day finally came to start classes, she couldn’t contain herself. She practically bounced up and down in the back seat as her parents drove her to school. Michelle and Charles got out of the car to give their daughter a hug and kiss goodbye before driving off, unsure of where Jade would go from there.

She watched them drive down the road, turned towards the building where her first class was scheduled, and took a deep breath.

Here went everything.


End file.
